Um Mês
by Aline Cresswel
Summary: Sirius nunca imaginou que um dia poderia se apaixonar, mas agora que aconteceu ele não pode reclamar, pois ela é incrível e ele aprendeu a amá-la do jeito que ela é: surpreendente. Short baseada na fic: Harry Potter e as Relíquias de Merlin. COMPLETA
1. Sirius e Lince

**Sirius e Lince**

Sirius estava muito nervoso, era férias de verão, iria pro sétimo ano e tinha acabado de se mudar pra casa que tinha comprado, vivia com os Potters desde os dezesseis anos, fugira de casa nas férias de verão do seu quinto ano, já não agüentava mais viver com os Black! Assim que fez dezessete anos ele comprou a casa que agora estava um caos com um monte de coisas jogadas móveis espalhados para todo lado ainda sem desembalá-los, mas não era o trabalho que ia ter pra organizar tudo que o estava deixando nervoso, era ela, sua namorada desde o final do quarto ano, ela viria passar as férias com ele, ela prometera ajudar na decoração da casa e estava cumprindo, todos os móveis e utensílios espalhados por toda parte ela havia mandado comprar por reembolso coruja, a cor bege clara e reconfortante nas paredes foi ela quem escolheu, e ele tinha que confessar ela tinha um bom gosto incrível, o que mais o preocupava, porém era o fato de que apesar de tantos anos namorando (dois) ainda não tinha "rolado" nada entre eles, e ela estava vindo passar um mês inteiro em sua casa e não eram com intenções inocentes, ele sorriu ao lembrar do que ela falara quando aceitou ajudá-lo…

*

*

_- Eu vou precisar da sua ajuda. Eu não entendo nada de móveis e decoração. Você vai me ajudar não vai? - perguntou Sirius com um olhar que derreteria qualquer garota._

_- É claro que sim. - disse a garota sorrindo. - Que tipo de namorada eu seria se não ajudasse meu namorado a arrumar nossa casa?_

_- Nossa? - disse Sirius com um olhar muito malicioso. A mulher o olhou com um olhar mais malicioso ainda. - Gostei disso. Você vai morar comigo lá?_

_- Vou passar as férias lá. - falou a garota. - Pena que não vou estar muito bem de saúde._

_- Como assim? - perguntou Sirius preocupado. Ela sorriu e disse:_

_- É que eu vou estar tão doente que não vou sair da cama._

_Sirius soltou uma gargalhada e a olhou maroto, a beijou e eles ficaram ali por muito tempo._

_*_

_*  
_

Não que fosse um garoto inexperiente, ele passara a maior parte do terceiro e quarto ano em salas de aula vazias, mas ele sabia que era a primeira vez dela, ela não era o tipo romântica, ela sempre sabia muito bem o que queria, ela desejava que fosse especial, por isso que ela tinha resistido as investidas dele na escola. Ele tinha preparado uma surpresa pra ela, o quarto foi à única parte da casa que ele tinha arrumado…

Ele se sobressaltou ao ouvir alguém batendo na porta, era fim de tarde, foi atender com o coração batendo descompassado.

_Eu não me surpreendo com suas atitudes_

_Eu não me importo mais com seu jeito de amar_

_Eu nunca conheci uma garota assim_

Sirius estacou assim que a viu, ela estava deslumbrante e… estranha… é estranha ele estava acostumado a vê-la com o uniforme de Hogwarts, no entanto agora ela estava com uma blusa branca de alçinha sem estampa, simples, mas que marcava as curvas do busto farto, uma saia comprida que chegava aos pés, bege clara de algum tecido esvoaçante que marcava seu corpo com perfeição, usava uma sandália de salto alto branca, ela sorria de forma marota pra ele.

- E ai vai me deixar aqui de fora? - falou a garota, e ele ainda sem falar nada se afastou um pouco para que ela entrasse, ao passar por ele, ele sentiu o já conhecido perfume cítrico e meio adocicado que o inebriava.

- Nossa! Vejo que vou ter trabalho. - disse ela de maneira risonha, e Sirius abobado ainda parado perto da porta observou o sorriso dela.

"Como ela é linda…" pensou Sirius suspirando fechando a porta e encostando-se nesta para poder ver a amada andando pela sala, provavelmente certificando-se de que tudo que ela comprara (com o dinheiro dele) naquele ultimo mês de aula estava ali. Ele nunca conhecera alguém como ela, era diferente de toda garota que conhecera, e olha que ele conheceu muitas, ele no começo se incomodava um pouco com o jeito dela de amar, ela não era daquelas que ficavam pregadas nos namorados, às vezes até o deixava solto demais, apesar de que sempre que uma garota se insinuava pra ele, ela misteriosamente aparecia, mas agora não mais se importava, não se surpreendia mais com as atitudes inesperadas dela, não mais.

Ele continuava a observá-la, adorava a forma com que os cabelos pretos e compridos (até a cintura) dela balançavam ao mais leve de seus movimentos, o cabelo dela era o que ele mais gostava lisos, leves, cheirosos, ele gostava também do rosto delicado, parecia um rosto pintado pelo melhor pintor do mundo, os lábios naturalmente vermelhos nem finos nem grossos, o nariz reto arrebitado e pequeno, os olhos azuis profundos e brilhantes, perspicazes como ele nunca vira, o corpo que só de olhar lhe dava arrepios, essa era sua garota, Verônica Cresswel, ou melhor, Lince como ela gostava de ser chamada, fora ele quem dera esse apelido a ela, ela gostava do seu nome, mas gostava de apelidos e não queria um apelido bobo, então pedira a ele que inventasse um, antes mesmo de entrarem pra Hogwarts, então ele pensou na característica mais marcante dela, a língua ferina e o apelido veio a sua mente.

_Ela já me filmou e viu que eu to a fim_

_Eu nunca conheci uma garota assim_

Era incrível que mesmo antes dele mesmo perceber ela já sabia que ele estava apaixonado, então usou uma tática para ele cair em si e que funcionou perfeitamente, ela o ignorou dos onze aos quatorze anos, só voltando a falar com ele quando ele finalmente cansado de ser ignorado pela garota que amava encostou-a na parede (literalmente) perguntando por que ela o ignorava, e a resposta foi a mais inesperada de todas:

_- Porque você nunca me chamou pra sair._

Então ele a chamou pra sair e pela primeira vez na vida desejou ardentemente que as férias de verão, que seriam dali a um mês, não chegassem, até hoje ele não entendia como o tempo correu, o que parecia ter sido apenas dois dias felizes na verdade era um mês e eles tiveram que se separar.

_Ela fala alto eu falo baixinho_

_Já tive várias mulheres, mas nada igual_

_Ela larga de mim e eu fico mal_

Não haviam sido poucas as garotas que tentaram separa-los, mas Lince nunca deixou que isso afetasse o relacionamento deles, na verdade o incidente mais grave havia sido com sua prima Bellatrix, que no começo do seu quinto ano havia armado uma cena horrível…

*

*

_Todos os alunos da Grifinória estavam naquele momento no salão comunal observando uma cena insólita, Sirius Black namorado de uma das garotas mais bonitas de Hogwarts e a mais perigosa também pelo seu exímio talento para azarações, estava no chão dormindo completamente nu com um lençol que mal o cobria direito, com sua prima Bellatrix Black, uma sonserina!_

_Lince desceu as escadas do dormitório feminino calmamente, e parou ao ver os alunos ainda ali, a observando como se ela fosse de outro mundo, ela foi andando com Lílian Evans sua melhor amiga ao seu lado como se não se importasse com os olhares de todos e quando chegou perto do buraco estacou ao ver a cena, Sirius estava abraçado com uma sonserina, e eles estavam nus, ela ficou apenas observando a cena, as pessoas pareciam pensar que ela estava em choque, mas Lílian que conhecia bem a amiga sabia que ela estava analisando a cena, apesar que Lílian esperava que a amiga matasse o namorado._

_- O que está acontecendo aqui? - uma voz veio do buraco do retrato da mulher gorda, era a profa. MaCgonagall que tinha vindo ver o que acontecera para que os alunos de sua casa não tivessem ido tomar café da manhã. Estacou ao ver dois alunos no chão sem roupa parcialmente cobertos por lençóis, um deles era Sirius Black! E o pior era que Lince estava olhando parada em choque à cena. - Mas que pouca vergonha é essa! Acordem agora! - gritou a mulher._

_Sirius Black começou a acordar e parecia meio confuso e quando olhou para sua companhia soltou um grito e sentou-se ereto olhando para todos os lados, ele percebeu que a profa. MaCgonagall o estava observando com um olhar assassino e que ao que parecia todos os alunos da grifinória estavam ali também, mas seu olhar parou na namorada que observava a cena fixamente, e quando ele pensou que não podia piorar, sua prima acorda e com cara surpresa exclama:_

_- Acho que dormimos demais, acabaram nos descobrindo. - Sirius olhou perplexo pra ela e depois voltou o olhar para Lince que estava sorrindo… peraí, agora ele não estava entendendo nada, como Lince poderia estar rindo?_

_- Devo confessar que é um belo plano. - começou Lince. - Mas você achou mesmo que __**eu **__iria cair nele?_

_Bellatrix a olhou com extremo ódio e todos os alunos começaram a cochichar, a profa. MaCgonagall estava perplexa._

_- Só que devo dizer que se você tivesse calculado melhor o tempo do efeito da poção pra adormecer essa __**palhaçada**__ pareceria mais real. - disse Lince irônica ainda com o sorriso no rosto, mas de repente o sorriso desaparece e ela fala muito séria. - Eu vou avisar só dessa vez Bellatrix, se chegar perto do Sirius novamente nem vai saber o que a atingiu._

_Lince apontou a varinha para Sirius e conjurou roupas pra ele, que se levantou rapidamente e foi para perto da namorada ainda sem acreditar no que estava acontecendo, era surreal demais, num momento ele estava jantando e se sentindo estranhamente sonolento, ele se lembrava de cair de sono no meio de um corredor ele estava sozinho, Pontas estava treinando quadribol e não aparecera para jantar, Aluado estava na enfermaria, era semana de lua cheia e Rabicho estava com ele, depois ele só se lembrava de acordar ali com aquele circo montado._

_Depois de minutos de um sermão berrado pela profa. MaCgonagall Bellatrix saiu da sala comunal sobre as vaias dos alunos grifinórios, a professora dispersou os alunos que foram tomar o café da manhã e se retirou também, Lince, Lílian e os marotos continuaram no Salão, Sirius se aproximou de Lince para abraça-la e lhe prometer ter mais cuidado com o que bebia, mas ela se esquivou e ele ficou preocupado._

_- Não toque em mim! - Exclamou a garota e os amigos ficaram apreensivos. - Primeiro tome um banho, e se esfregue bem!_

_Todos gargalharam e o ambiente se descontraiu._

_*_

_*  
_

Sirius ainda se lembrava claramente de como sentiu medo de perder aquela mulher que ele tanto amava, e desde então ele a amava como se fosse o ultimo dia de suas vidas. Ele não queria nem pensar no que aconteceria se o plano de Bellatrix funcionasse, achava que não teria suportado.

_Eu nunca amei uma mulher assim_

_Eu nunca amei uma mulher assim_

_Eu nunca amei uma mulher assim_

_Eu nunca amei uma mulher assim_

Sirius não a entendia muito bem, ela era sempre imprevisível e ele amava isso nela, sorriu decididamente nunca havia amado uma mulher assim, aliás, nunca havia amado mulher alguma antes dela.

_Eu que pensei que era esperto_

_Sempre coração de ferro_

_Aprendi o que é amar_

E ele que se pensava tão esperto, o garanhão coração de ferro, quantos corações ele havia machucado, quantas passaram pela vida dele antes dela, mas ela veio e não foi como as outras, ela era especial, ensinara a ele que não era ruim amar que amar era e é uma das melhores coisas do mundo.

_Eu nunca amei uma mulher assim_

_Eu nunca amei uma mulher assim_

_Eu nunca amei uma mulher assim_

_Eu nunca amei uma mulher assim_

Ele nunca amara, nunca esperou estar apaixonado, começou a ficar com treze anos e a cada semana tinha uma garota diferente ao seu lado, passou tanto tempo ignorando o que sentia por Lince que quando percebeu quase se bateu pra ver se parava de ser burro, ele passou tanto tempo incomodado pela falta de atenção da garota que…

_Eu não me surpreendo com suas atitudes_

_Eu não me importo mais com seu jeito de amar_

_Eu nunca conheci uma garota assim_

- Você ainda não se cansou de pensar não? - perguntou Lince que o observava com um olhar maroto. - Eu posso pensar em coisas bem mais interessantes pra você fazer.

Sirius a olhou e viu que tinha passado tempo demais pensando no passado, pois o presente era bem melhor, avançou com cautela até ela e a beijou ardentemente, e ela correspondeu à altura pressionando o corpo contra o dele, fazia apenas dois dias que não se viam, mas estavam morrendo de saudade um do outro.

Foram andando aos tropeços pela sala ainda sem se soltarem, Lince começou a desabotoar a camisa preta que ele usava e quando chegaram às escadas tanto ele quanto ela já estavam apenas com as roupas intimas, quando chegaram ao quarto já não estavam vestindo nada, Sirius não pode se conter e se afastou um pouco dela pra poder vê-la, sua respiração falhou ela era ainda mais bonita do que ele imaginara e o observava sem vergonha alguma, a abraçou novamente e se dirigiram a cama beijando-se ardentemente, ele nem lembrava mais do que tinha imaginado para aquela noite, estava ocupado demais beijando-a, se sentia pleno e feliz como nunca tinha se sentido antes e podia ver a alegria no rosto daquela mulher por quem ele era capaz de tudo.

_Ela já me filmou e viu que eu to a fim_

_Eu nunca amei uma mulher assim_

_Eu nunca amei uma mulher assim_

_Eu nunca amei uma mulher assim_

_Eu nunca amei uma mulher assim_

_Eu que pensei que era esperto_

_Sempre coração de ferro_

_Aprendi o que é amar_

Acordou sentindo o aroma cítrico e meio doce dela, Lince dormia calmamente com a cabeça recostada em seu peito e uma mão no abdômen, sorriu ao vê-la tão tranqüila, e já que não pode usar a surpresa que tinha planejado pra ela, um jantar romântico, hidromel, flores… então porque não um café da manhã especial? Saiu da cama o mais silenciosamente possível foi até o guarda-roupa e pegou uma calça de pijama e se dirigiu a cozinha que estava meio arrumada e muito bagunçada.  
Depois de alguns minutos ele terminou o café da manhã, agora só tinha que procurar uma bandeja naquela bagunça pra levar pra ela ou poderia conjurar…

- Por que acordou tão cedo? - uma voz veio das escadas e ele se virou perdendo o fôlego em seguida, Lince estava ali com uma camisa dele que fica bem larga pra ela e um pouco curta já que ela era apenas um pouco mais baixa que ele, e a camisa estava apenas com dois botões fechados.

- E… eu… eu vim fazer o café da manhã pra você. - respondeu ele gaguejante.

- Que bom já que eu to morrendo de fome, e vamos ter que arrumar essa casa toda hoje! - falou ela decidida. - Temos coisas mais interessantes pra fazer não acha?  
Quando ele ia responder ele ouviu uma batida na porta e foi atender imaginando quem poderia ser…

- Isso são modos de atender a porta Amofadinhas? - perguntou Thiago Potter vendo o amigo abrir à porta só com a calça do pijama.

- É… bem… - Sirius gaguejou, esquecera de avisar Thiago pra não aparecer.

- Quem é Sirius? - perguntou Lince o abraçando por trás e sorrindo ao ver Thiago. - Oi Pontas! E ai como vai? Entra!

Thiago ficou muito constrangido (por incrível que pareça), Lince estava apenas com uma camisa que ele reconheceu como sendo do amigo, mas agora ele não tinha como ir embora então entrou se prometendo não ficar nem meia hora ali.

- Bem Pontas aqui ta uma bagunça assustadora, mas acho que você consegue achar um lugar pra se sentar, eu vou lá pra cima me trocar, isso é claro se eu achar minha saia que é onde eu coloquei minha mala que eu reduzi. - falou pensativa olhando ao redor e pegando a saia que estava do outro lado da sala.

- Cara! Desculpa aparecer, mas você podia ter avisado! - falou Thiago ainda mais constrangido.

- Tudo bem. - falou Sirius aliviado e um pouco vermelho, até que deu uma gargalhada fazendo o amigo o olhar intrigado. - Percebeu que fomos nós que ficamos com vergonha?

Thiago gargalhou também junto com o amigo, eles que eram os dois garotos mais cara de pau que Hogwarts já vira ficaram com vergonha e Lince que era uma garota não ficara, é decididamente ela era diferente.

- Mas eu já vou indo. - disse Thiago se levantando e indo até a porta. - Pelo jeito que ela estava vestida acho que ela não estava com boas intenções, então cuidado Almofadinhas.

Sirius riu do amigo e quando este foi embora subiu para o quarto sorrindo enquanto pensava que ainda tinha um mês pela frente com ela.


	2. Um Sonho Louco

**Um Sonho Louco**

- E então ele já foi? – perguntou Lince sentada de pernas cruzadas na beirada da cama.

Sirius ficou instantaneamente sem ar, Lince ainda usava a sua camisa e as pernas dela estavam totalmente a mostra, ela sorria marotamente para ele fazendo um convite silencioso para ele se aproximar, Sirius que não era burro se aproximou e a apertou contra si deitando-a na cama ainda desarrumada.

- Sim, o Thiago já foi. – respondeu Sirius antes de beijá-la e faze-la mais uma vez sua, ali naquele momento ele soube com mais certeza que nunca que jamais seria livre novamente, pois Lince o havia amarrado a ela de forma que ele nunca poderia sair da vida dela e ele decididamente não estava nem um pouco decepcionado com isso, amá-la foi a melhor coisa que lhe tinha acontecido.

******************************************

Sirius não sabia onde estava nunca tinha ido naquele lugar, era uma casa enorme, distinta e sombria, do tipo que os Black achariam exemplo de bom gosto e refinamento, não sabia o que estava fazendo ali e muito menos como viera parar naquele lugar, tudo que sabia era que tinha que continuar andando, subiu um lance de escada e ouviu algumas vozes, pela direção delas vinham de um dos quartos, a porta estava entreaberta e ele foi em direção dela e viu uma coisa que fez seu sangue gelar e o coração parar…

_Foi tão difícil entender_

_Foi complicado pra mim_

Lince estava ali no que parecia um quarto e beijava ardentemente um cara alto, loiro, musculoso e que mesmo estando de costas Sirius poderia reconhecê-lo em qualquer lugar, Lince beijava Lucius Malfoy.

_Hoje eu sonhei com você_

_Nunca sofri tanto assim_

_Te vi beijando na boca_

_De alguém que não era eu_

Decididamente aquela era a pior cena que ele vira em toda a sua vida, ela não podia ter feito isso com ele, mas fez, ela estava ali beijando um dos seus piores inimigos, como ela podia traí-lo com Lucius Malfoy? Como podia beijar outro cara que não ele? Ela não disse que o amava?

_E entregou feito louca aquele amor que era meu_

O Desespero tomou conta de Sirius e tudo que ele queria era acabar com aquela tortura, seu coração parecia que estava sendo arrancado dele, doía como nunca tinha doido antes, sentiu seu rosto lavado de lágrimas e quando ele estava prestes a entrar naquele quarto ele acordou suado e assustado em sua cama, na sua casa e ali do seu lado estava ela linda e adormecida.

_Quando acordei estava ali bem do meu lado_

Sirius não teve dúvidas, desesperado, inconformado com o que tinha visto no sonho, porque sim ele tinha percebido que fora um sonho ele nem a acordou, a abraçou e a beijou ardentemente, ela acordou surpresa e mesmo sem entender nada correspondeu aquele beijo forte e possessivo. Sirius a abraçou mais forte ainda, colando seu corpo no dela, se sentido feliz ao fazer aquilo, mas com as lembranças do sonho ainda bem vivas, precisava senti-la por inteiro, mas sem paciência em vez de tirar a camisola branca que ela usava simplesmente a rasgou, viu o rosto assustado de Lince, mas não se importou voltou a beijá-la com intensidade e ficou feliz que mesmo confusa ela não conseguia não correspondê-lo, rasgou sua camisa e calça do pijama e retirou as peças intimas de ambos com a mesma ferocidade e mais uma vez a amou, mas dessa vez com força, sabia que não estava sendo gentil, mas precisava senti-la para ter certeza de que tudo não passara de um sonho e como ela não estava reclamando, até porque ele não estava sendo nenhum troglodita só um pouco menos cuidadoso, prosseguiu…

_Nem te acordei então te amei desesperado, inconformado_

- Ta. – falou Lince ofegante minutos depois. – Não que eu não tenha gostado, mas você enlouqueceu?

Sirius também ofegante a olhou e se sentiu sufocado, como ele poderia explicar para ela? Teria que contar a verdade engoliu em sego e falou:

- É que eu perdi o seu amor num sonho louco. – sua voz era rouca e sentia seu coração disparar só de lembrar daquele maldito sonho. – Te vi beijando o Lucius Malfoy, entregando pra ele o amor que é meu.

_Então me olhou e perguntou pro meu sufoco se eu fiquei louco_

_É que eu perdi o seu amor num sonho louco_

_Te vi beijando na boca_

_De alguém que não era eu_

Lince o olhou atônita e depois sorriu, logo esse sorriso se transformou em riso e depois em uma gostosa gargalhada, apesar de não gostar de quando riam dele Sirius não pode deixar de aprecia-la, ela ficava linda rindo, o busto balançado, o rosto corado de tanto rir, os cabelos balançando junto com o corpo e os olhos brilhando.

- Sirius meu amor. – disse Lince e apesar do tom de voz alegre ele pode perceber a sinceridade dela naquelas palavras. – Eu nunca o trairia, eu te amo, então porque olhar para outro homem? E convenhamos Lucius Malfoy só seria meu candidato perfeito para saco de pancadas.

Foi à vez de Sirius gargalhar, ela tinha razão eles se amavam então não tinha porque traírem-se e além do mais Lucius Malfoy dava em cima dela desde antes de começarem a estudar (por puro interesse da família dele) e nunca conseguira nada a não ser desprezo por parte dela.

- Só você mesmo para pensar que eu poderia se quer amar outro como eu amo você. – falou Lince o beijando.

Sirius sorriu correspondendo ao beijo e a olhando, mais uma vez as lembranças daquele sonho nojento o assaltaram, mas dessa vez ele não ligou, já que ele tinha a prova mais do que concreta ali na sua frente de que aquela mulher o amava, em seus braços Lince mais uma vez se entregava totalmente as sensações que ele lhe proporcionava, nada no mundo poderia se igualar ao que sentia quando estava amando aquela mulher que o enlouquecia dia após dia.

_E entregou feito louca aquele amor que era meu_

_Quando acordei estava ali bem do meu lado_

_Nem te acordei então te amei desesperado, inconformado_

_Então me olhou e perguntou pro meu sufoco se eu fiquei louco_

_É que eu perdi o seu amor num sonho louco_

_É que eu perdi o seu amor num sonho louco_


End file.
